weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Otherkin Theories
About *This page is made up of theories for the paranormal phenomena known as Otherkin. *Please feel free to add your own theories to the list. *Please do not edit already entered theories. *If your theory comes from a site not currently listed in the sources please cite your source in the Sources section. Sources *http://kinspeak.tumblr.com/post/13816989306/theories-of-causes-of-otherkin *http://therianthropy.wingedwolfpsion.com/Weretheory.html *http://project-shift.org/a-comprehensive-introduction-to-a-psychological-view-of-therianthropy/ Archetypal Otherkin are connecting on a deep personal level to archetypes and mythic symbols, and embodying those archetypes. Biological Being otherkin is a biological phenomenon, rooted in the hindbrain and showing up in physical characteristics and changes, like elongated eyeteeth and shifting eye color. Or there’s an abnormality of the brain, a genetic mutation. (Can be said to go along with the “genetic” theory.) Disassociation Being otherkin is related to or due to a dissociative disorder, whether it be full dissociative identity disorder or a lesser form of dissociation. Shifting is dissociation from higher thought processes and emotion, the “human side”. Dual Souls/Walk-In Two souls occupy the otherkin’s body, one human and one non-human, or his soul is part non-human and part human. Energetic Resonance The otherkin’s energy resonates at the same frequency or on the same wavelength as that of their kintype, leading to some similarities and identification. Everyone's Otherkin Everyone’s an otherkin, everyone has a non-human aspect. But very few people become aware of or accepting of this fact, and so there are not a lot of awakened otherkin. Anyone can awaken, though, and become otherkin. Genetic Otherness is passed from generation to generation, like body type or some mental disorders. Imprinting When young, the human imprinted on an animal of a different species, and thus grew to believe (at some level) that she was that animal, imitating the behavior and mannerisms of that animal. Links to Gaia Therians are links to nature and the primal side of humanity, an attempt by nature or deities or some other power to return balance to the world. Therians are to fight for this and protect the environment. Links to Magic Otherkin are links to magic and the otherworlds, an attempt by deities or Faerie or some other power to return magic to the world. The duty of otherkin is to bring magic into mundane life and introduce wonder into the world around them. Mental Otherkin identity is a mental fabrication, where the person desires so much to be something other than human that their mind tricks them into experiencing shifts of perception, phantom limbs, etc. Neurological Otherkin identity and the experience of being other-than-human results from atypical neurology Primal Association "Everyone has a primal side–this is the part of the brain and personality which is instinct-driven. It may be that in some persons, the primal side is very well-developed. On top of that, the person may identify their primal nature with an animal or animals, similar to the way a dissociative has separated different personalities in their mind" -Winged Wolf Psion Psychic Connection “If a person, when very young, developed a very deep psychic link with a certain animal, then they may take on–or take in–the mind of that animal to such a degree that it becomes a part of them, and remains so even after the link is severed.” -Winged Wolf Psion Reincarnation The otherkin was a kintype in a past life, and shifts are past life memories. Or one's soul is non-human, but instead of being reincarnated into the corresponded body, something happened to reincarnate them as a human. Or one spent enough lifetimes as a certain species (or had a lifetime as that species that heavily impacted their soul) that the energetic nature of their soul (or something of the like) is that of a certain non-human species. Shamanic/Totemic Therianthropes are people with a natural affinity for shamanic practices, astral shape-shifting, etc, and their theriotype is their power animal, not who they are. Or the totem animal of the therianthrope has more influence over the therianthrope’s behavior and mannerisms, or they’re more in touch with their totem. Soul Parts The soul has many parts (such as with the Egyptian concept of the soul or the Norse concept of the self) and one or more of those parts resonates with, has the nature/shape of, or in some other way is non-human. This can also explain people with multiple kintypes, if each part is, in some way, a different “species”. Soul Splitting/Shattering Souls can split, break, fission, or shatter into more than one piece, and often do. Soul-pieces sometimes/often fuse onto other soul-pieces, and sometimes a nonhuman soul-piece fuses to a human soul, resulting in an otherkin. Spiritual Link The otherkin is linked to an animal or non-human spirit. This link provides them with some non-human behaviors and instincts. Spiritual Evolution The natural process of one's soul to change overtime into a non-human soul. This can be done by ascending into a being that is not human, or by having your soul switched with another soul, or even by magickally changing your soul into another type of soul. Past Life Viewing may be used to allow for you to see if one of your past lives has already gone through Soul Evolution, if that is the case then you are already an Otherkin. Soul Evolution should not be forced as it is a natural process that happens overtime. Category:Otherkin